


Morning tactics

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi tricking Kawanishi, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, University, caring boyfriend, morning person vs not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Semi teases Kawanishi out of the bed by promising him sweet sexual bliss. What Kawanishi gets instead...Fool me once, twice, thrice... endless times.promptPerson A is not a morning person, while Person B is an early riser who has trouble getting Person A out of bed on time. They try coaxing, sweet-talking, even complaining, but finally get fed up and say, “Fine, suit yourself. I’m going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I’ll have to take it by myself…”Person A leaps up immediately, “No, no! I’m up!”Person B: *smirks.* “Knew that would work.”(Plenty of steaminess follows.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Kory~ I'm posting and linking these to you in order that I wrote/completed them. I'm pretty sure we got linked together based upon this pairing~ I've always wanted to write more Shiratorizawa things and my ships in that group are endless...
> 
> I'm a sucker for domestic morning cuddles, so I jumped on your second prompt for it again ;o; Also I saw this otp prompt the day after i got my assignment, so it was written in the stars!! 
> 
> Thank you again Hannah for taking the time to read over my stuff during this exchange uvub
> 
> It's my first time writing these characters but I had so. much. fun. They're absolutely adorable and I love teasing a lot. I hope to get positive reactions ;v;~~~ Please enjoy!!

"Hey Taichi, wake up already." Eita calls out to his still sleeping boyfriend, receiving no answer.

When Taichi hadn't moved half an hour earlier, Eita had smiled and let it pass. He’d kissed his sleepy head still in dreamland, and made breakfast in the kitchen. On return, he lets out an exasperated sigh. Surely the loud coffee machine should have woken Taichi up by now. Maybe it's an impossible feat as Taichi has Eita's pillow pulled over his head, blocking all sunshine and coffee aroma. Eita takes a few steps towards the bed, and calls out again.

"Ta-i-chi. C'mon, I made breakfast." No movement. Not even a snore comes from the lying man inside Eita's bed. As they’re both students at the same university, Eita had offered Taichi a key and unlimited access to the bigger dorm room. What he’d been expecting was enough time to make up that one year where they lived apart and couldn't see each other every day. The time, they now have, but Taichi having trouble getting out of bed every morning takes a huge chunk out of it.

He’s handled it well all month, and on all the previous occasions that Taichi came for shorter visits. But Eita's patience finds its end. 

Eita kicks the bed. All that does is bring pain to the foot that did the kicking. There is not a sound from Taichi. Choosing not to waste another unnecessary movement or breath, Eita climbs over the blanket covering Taichi's body. Like an expert, he pulls the cover down, revealing more of the naked skin hiding below. For a moment, Eita swells in pride when he sees the numerous red dots and small bite marks covering Taichi's neck, shoulders, and back. Neither of them is fragile in the least, but Taichi's skin had a habit of showing love marks a lot more, and a lot longer. 

Going the Good Cop route, Eita bends over his artwork, and plants softer kisses around the marks he’d made the other night. Without being too hasty, he pulls the pillow off Taichi's head.

"C'mon babe, I've made awesome breakfast this time. I know you're awake."

Taichi breathes out, a heavy sigh similar to the ones Eita receives whenever he sucks Taichi's skin. It's never a broken record for him. The sounds Taichi makes -the just audible words, the groaning, the _keening_ \- are all like a favourite song Eita could listen to hours on repeat. 

"Babe, cutie, my favourite middle blocker. Waaakeee uuup~" Eita sings into the skin, lighthearted and too much in love. But alas, his patience is gone. Eita sighs, breath moistening Taichi's neck.

"Alright, I see how it is. I wanted to take a hot, steamy shower with you, morning workout and cleanse in one. Guess I have to do with my hand, then." Eita feels like the devil when he slips off the moving mountain. Taichi's eyes aren't even opening when he rises.

"No, no, no, wait. I'm awake, I can come too."

As Taichi yawns, Eita grabs his shorts and a shirt off the floor, hiding them behind his back. He takes Taichi's hand and beckons him to the kitchen instead of the bath. Taichi, waking up for real, eyes the door as he passes and groans as Eita guides him to the table, set for two and coffee waiting in a steaming cup.

"This is not the shower." Taichi holds back a yawn, and Eita puts his clothes in his arms.

"No it isn't. Now be sociable and love me for being such a good boyfriend, bastard."

Anticipation gone and dreams cracked, Taichi worms himself into his boxershorts, and Eita's shirt. He plops down on the chair, less than grateful, and quickly puts one of his cold feet under his knee. 

"You've tricked me." He bemoans, as Eita takes his own seat, laughing.

"I sure did! It's hard getting you out of the damn bed, okay?" While Eita takes the first bite out of his rice bowl, Taichi reaches for the coffee first thing. A bad habit Eita still has to teach him to kick. He told Taichi so often to not drink coffee on an empty stomach..!

"What else do you expect... It smells like you and has all kinds of good memories of us..." Taichi's eyes threaten to go back to sleep. He closes them as he sips his coffee. It's a good thing.

Eita's face flushes every shade of red.

~

 

~

 

~

No 24 hours later, Eita thinks of a new tactic to get Taichi out of bed. He has opened the curtains and put croissants in the oven, which will be ready in a few minutes. Taichi must be enticed by the smell, but to Eita's amusement, is more still attached to him. Lying on his back this time, Taichi's head is turned towards Eita, who murmurs all kinds of nonsense where Taichi's hair and forehead meet. 

"How about... I take you to Starbucks? I'll treat you to a grande of whatever sugar explosion you like _and_ a piece of cake for good behaviour."

Taichi's arm reaches over Eita's, caressing his elbow. 

"I want a venti white café mocha and a blueberry muffin..."

Eita laughs, a soft thing to hide his true intentions. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

 

On their way, Eita can't believe his luck when Taichi's head bumps onto his shoulder. It's still too early for too many people to be out and about. And even the few onlookers Eita sees he doesn't give a shit about. He takes Taichi's hand, and allows him a small nap. A heavy backpack rests between Eita's feet, which got a questioning glance when they exited the house earlier.

Eita laughed it off, saying it was a secret...

~

 

~

 

~

"This is not Starbucks."

"Nope. And you know there isn’t one inside either. Let's go."

Taichi doesn’t move; Eita can't pull him along.

"I don't have my material."

"You think I'm dumb? Got them with me in this huge ass backpack." Eita grins, then pulls Taichi's hand again, this time succeeding in making him move towards their library. 

"You promised me 'everything' I want. This is the opposite."

"Be more thankful," Eita huffs as they enter. "Your paper is due in two weeks."

"And I was about to write it... Starting 50 hours before deadline." Taichi still groans, reluctant to step on the escalator, but having to follow Eita as their hands are still connected. Whoever’s an early riser like Eita is long gone inside the study area. They’re alone here. 

"Yes, and you're a wreck during that time. And a whole day after! It's not healthy." Eita tries to push the words through Taichi's head, by means of a kiss he plants there. He stands a step higher than Taichi, allowing this unusual imbalance of heights. "I don't want you to get sick from drinking too much coffee or coffee pills, not eating with me when you're supposed to, and stressing about the word count."

Sighing against Eita's throat, Taichi relaxes into the words of worry. He's feeling less tense than before.

"I said 'everything', and I mean it. We'll get coffee here in a minute, and I'll treat you to what I promised once you make a start." Eita tries to soothe his boyfriend until he nods into submission. 

"Okay okay, I get it."

They're almost at the end of the escalator. Eita finds Taichi's eyes, and establishes that unshakable trust link between them when he looks at him. "Everything, and more, when we're back home."

Taichi accepts, kissing Eita's mouth briefly, having to catch him from the immediate fall when they reach upstairs. Keeping their laughs muffled, Eita shoves Taichi towards the study area, finally placing the heavy backpack down and giving his boyfriend his material; Taichi's hand lingers longer than necessary on top of Eita's. 

 

~

 

~

 

~

"Taichi, would I ever lie to you?"

"...Don't make that face while asking that question, Semi-san. You've done so in the past." Taichi answers, reluctant to fall for another of Eita's various tactics. He likes his morning sleep-ins. Too often he doesn't get those because of university or volleyball practice. He never minded being woken up by Eita when his boyfriend nudged him with a hard-on, but these tactics have gone well over his head by now.

Currently Eita stood in the place between their kitchen area and bedroom, dressed for a run. Taichi couldn't tell if he’d just come back in, or was still heading to go outside. His early rising boyfriend apparently had gone already and if Taichi was quick there might be a chance for him to see their neighbour’s dog...

No. Taichi wasn't going to fall for yet another scam, even if he had been able to finish a paper he'd usually stress out over ahead of time last week. 

"I swear, it’s the cutest dog and the owner said she's going to wait a moment, c'mon Taichi!"

Groaning, and against his better judgement, Taichi stood up from the bed and dressed himself. Eita smiled so wide and pure, Taichi could believe that this morning, just for once, he wasn't teasing or tricking him. 

Taichi went to the door, hopeful, and opened it.

"I was perfectly capable of landing that hit!"

"That's besides the point, Goshiki. If you would just listen-"

Taichi can't turn around to Eita. He doesn't want to look at him. As he gazes upon a scene that he hasn't been missing as a third year at Shiratorizawa, he wonders when Shirabu will ever learn to stop talking. As a first year, Goshiki found the limits of his ability and knew when to shut his mouth, but most of that disappeared again in the second half of his second year. He'd never stop responding.

Being in desperate need of his morning cup of coffee, Taichi's head makes a slight turn towards the apartment. Eita's grinning face meets him.

"Told ya. A cute dog! Oh, and look, a cat!" Eita laughs behind him, placing his chin on Taichi's shoulder, and loops his arms around Taichi's middle. There's no way of fighting the warmth and mirth behind, while witnessing for the 100th time a heated discussion between Goshiki and Shirabu. Only now he notices that they're not attempting to get inside; they're both dressed for a-

"Run! Shirabu wants to break his PR, Goshiki wants to break Wakatoshi's, and you're going to run at least 5 kilometers today." 

Taichi’s nose makes a sharp inhale. He turns his head when Eita's isn't perched on his shoulders anymore, and watches him carry Taichi's running gear. On top of it rests a protein bar. Grabbing it first, Taichi spews fire towards Eita.

"I hate you. So much."

Eita laughs, grabbing Taichi's hand holding the bar, and pulls him closer for a kiss.

"No, you _love_ me. So much." Eita laughs afterwards, taking the keys off the hall table and blocking Taichi's return to the warm bed he had been lying in. Shirabu wouldn't notice he'd fallen out of an airplane if he was mid-argument, and Goshiki’s never minded sudden nakedness, being used to Tendou's antics when he drank too much. Neither of them notice Taichi changing there and then, nor Eita's hungry eyes watching him undress. Or the satisfied smile as Eita watches the tight running gear slipping on snugly around Taichi’s thighs. 

Taichi does notice the greedy stares Eita’s giving, however.

"We could leave them here, go back to bed and-"

"Nope, not happening. We can do it afterwards in the shower-"

" _Tch_ , you promised that weeks ago..." Taichi mumbles, as he’s manhandled out of the door and finally gaining Shirabu's and Goshiki's attention. The ability to pause their fight now, only to resume it later on, is something Taichi doesn't mind coming back to.

"Good morning, Kawanishi-senpai! You look well today." Goshiki, like Eita, is too bright in the morning; human embodiments of sunshine with the annoying ability to rise at 5 a.m. Having the capability to be a leader, Goshiki forms the head of their little group and runs towards the exit of Eita's dorm.

"Yo, Kawanishi. Long time no see." Shirabu nods his hello, following Goshiki before he can get a head start. Accepting his fate, Taichi doesn't need the warm push from Eita's hand in his spine to follow, but he doesn’t brush it away either. 

Eita might be right. Taichi hates him, but he also loves him.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

There had been a time where Taichi welcomed morning kisses. But after a month of Eita's mischievous ways, he cannot greet them with the same fondness any longer. When a soft, wet-sounding press of lips finds its way to his neck, Taichi groans into his pillow.

"Go away," he grumbles, making a valiant attempt to scoot out of reach. Eita's arms take a hold of him however, and soon half of his weight rests on Taichi, immobilizing the tortured boy. The hand doesn't stay at a safe spot long either. Eita's fingers inch their way towards Taichi's boxershorts; more and more of Eita's weight sliding across Taichi's back when the hand sneaks below the band.

"I don’t believe you," Taichi moans, before Eita has even said a word. "I'm not trusting you any more, you demon trickster."

Eita chuckles, a warm breath skipping across Taichi's bare skin. He hums lowly before his mouth continues to decorate every inch of Eita not covered by the blanket or Eita's own body, with kisses; his hand now wriggling close to touching Taichi's center.

"Shower together? I promised some time ago."

" _And_ never delivered." Taichi groans, his body a traitor when his hips move up to let Eita have his merry way. Just as he’s about to turn around and smother Eita with his pillow, Taichi stills. Sliding over the back of his thigh is the unmistakable feeling of Eita’s hard-on. 

"For real this time." Eita sighs, his teeth biting into Taichi's shoulder. It heats up his entire body, and Eita's hand tugs him closer, urging him to believe him this time. Waking up fully and opening his eyes, Taichi’s mind runs through the possible outcomes. They're both hard; there's no way Eita will be able to trick him into doing anything else...

At last, he turns around on his back, allowing Eita a full view of his half naked body. The sunlight catches Eita's bright hair just right, making it shine. His eyes are fully alert, but half-lidded by lust, and his tongue is peeking out his mouth, trailing along his lip… it certainly catches Taichi's attention. 

"Fine. Carry me then. I won't take another step towards any of your false promises."

Eita laughs, pure and wonderful with his eyes closed and his face splits to fit the grin rising in his cheeks. His full naked body takes a little dive across Taichi's, kissing him on the mouth for a moment. Taichi's legs widen on muscle memory, and he allows Eita's hands to slip under his back and towards his shoulder. 

"Loop your arms 'round my neck." Eita whispers into Taichi's hair, whose arms have gone up for the embrace already. To his surprise, Eita actually lifts him off the bed. Taichi's feet are quick to hook up around Eita's torso, and his heart feels light when Eita carries him out of their warm nest.

He kisses Taichi's neck all the way to the bathroom, not allowing him to put a foot down even once. 

"You're so warm," Eita's voice is hoarse against his skin, but he doesn't bring them directly under the shower head. "Gotta heat up the water first before I work on you."

Taichi feels kind of lost, hanging around Eita like this. His head lies flat against Eita’s, so he can only hear what’s happening behind him. The water starts running and one of Eita's hands leaves him to check the temperature. Without warning a wet hand splays over one of Taichi's ass-cheeks, a cool touch. Eita's mouth is back at his neck, marking his territory with a loose tongue. Closing his eyes, Taichi leans into the ministrations of his lover, welcoming the lubed finger when it enters him. They left a bottle of lube in the shower for these occasions, after all.

"You can... put me down... Eita-san." Taichi murmurs when Eita steps into the shower, without any sign of letting him go. 

"Don't want to." Eita sounds more serious than ever, his fingers making quick work as another joins the first. Warm water washes over his back, aiding the process of opening him up and pleasuring him to the fullest.

Taichi's hand travels through Eita's hair, tugging to encourage him. There's no need to hold back, and his moans come easy, but not too loud. Taichi captures an earlobe between his teeth when he feels Eita begin to ease himself slowly inside. 

"You're so hot," Eita hisses in his ear, his penis pressing upwards inside Taichi. Taichi’s limbs tighten around his love, as he relaxes his backside as much as possible to let Eita in. As soon as he's fully inside, Eita's hands cup Taichi's ass-cheeks; his fingers pull, spreading him open. Slowly he inches himself out again, only to slam back in hard, ramming Taichi against the tiles. 

As Eita starts to move in earnest, Taichi catches his not-so-sleepy chuckle as it ghosts past his ear.

"Getting out of bed is not that hard, huh?" Eita grins, the bastard knowing full well he deserves the slap Taichi delivers against his back. 

"If you'd wake me this way every morning... maybe not." Taichi hisses out, moaning Eita's name as he's fucked back against the wet tiles. A spray of water soaks their bodies, making every slide of their skin more slippery. Eita doesn't have an answer, his mouth too occupied with Taichi's jaw. He groans his lust against the skin, nipping the hard bones there. 

Taichi's eyes roll back as he sinks time and time again down Eita's length. His breath stutters out of him as he feels Eita’s hand travel to his hip, holding him secure. 

“Taichi,” Eita buries his name into his skin like a secret, “I love you.” 

Maybe waking up this early isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO!! the prompt I showed in the beginning went from teasing to steamy stuff asap, but seriously... I had too much fun coming up with ways for Semi to tease Kawanishi out of the bed.


End file.
